


distraction

by backwardreverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardreverse/pseuds/backwardreverse
Summary: They have one routine.





	distraction

“This is not working.” Mark pants looking at the ceiling in the middle of Jaebum’s room.

This has been a routine for both of them, ever since Jaebum got hurt and had to stop performing, not being able be part of their first concert. After Jaebum was done with the physiotherapy, his doctor recommended him some exercises to strengthen his back so what happened then wouldn’t happen again. So him and Mark started this little routine, working out together.

At first, Mark had only started doing it to support and try to give Jaebum some kind motivation to start doing the exercises, Mark knew how hard it was to set up some kind of routine in the middle of all their schedules, but as time kept going and as they got together, it started being used as not only a time to work out and get healthier but to spend time alone without all the other boys to bother them.

It always starts the same way - with a few warm up exercises, which are really just the usual ones with less intensity. A few abs exercises until they get to sits up, which ends with them competing against themselves. Who can do the most sit ups.

“You did not do 40 sits up.” Mark hears Jaebum saying as he turns his head to look at Jaebum, who has already collected himself somewhat, now sitting and getting the water that is besides Mark’s head.

Mark scoffs, “I did so.”

Jaebum wipes his mouth and offers the water to Mark, “You didn’t sit all the way up in the last ones.”

Taking the water, Mark sits up and stretches his arms feeling everything after all the exercises they did and the sit ups, that he actually did do 40, “Listen,” Mark takes a sip, “It’s not my fault I’m better at this than you.”

“Okay, that is it.” Jaebum takes the water from him and puts it back on the floor, crawling to Mark until he can hold Mark’s feet, “We are doing it like this now.”

“What.”

“This is way we can decide it for all,” Jaebum adjusts himself to hold Mark’s feet more comfortably and with more strong handle, “We have tied some many times and this way I can count and see if you’re cheating or not.”

Mark falls back to floor and laughs, wincing when he feels his abs and just his _entire stomach_ hurt, “I can’t believe this.”

“Come on.” Jaebum shakes Mark’s leg and Mark shakes his head not believing he’s actually agreeing to do this. He has always been weak to Jaebum though.

“Ok,” Mark sits up and puts his arms over Jaebum’s neck, “Let’s rest up for a bit though. I’m tired.” Nudging Jaebum with his nose causing Jaebum to sigh and nod which only results to Mark giggling in his face before Jaebum gives in and finally gives Mark a kiss, what Mark has been wanting. Both smiling in the kiss.

After 2 minutes of more little kisses traded, Mark slides down back to the floor and settles his arms back on his head, “You better not cheat.”

Jaebum holds Mark’s feet with more strength, “Never.” Mark snorts and tries to give Jaebum a little kick, which Jaebum holds down, “Hey.”

Giggling, Mark gets himself more comfortable, “Okay.” And finally starts the sit ups.

It is when Mark is at the 20th and doesn’t look like he is getting tired that Jaebum breaks the monotone convo of just counting, “This isn’t right.”

Mark does that high pitched laughter, which usually takes control of his entire body this time he doesn’t stop the sit ups, although he finally starts struggling a little. Jaebum clutches his feet and tries to conceal his face to not give out a smile, “Isn’t it enough already?”

“25.” Mark spouts as he goes all the way up again, since Jaebum stopped counting, and looks straight at Jaebum to add, “Not really.”

This time Jaebum looks up at the ceiling and sighs, “You are not going to beat me.”

“27.”

Jaebum tries nudging Mark’s feet just a little bit to see if he will finally _stop_ , he had done 30 himself when they had first done and Mark wasn’t going to win this, he saw Mark slacking in the last, at least, 4 lasts sit ups - this is why he said Mark had cheated, okay. Jaebum tries shaking Mark’s feet again but Mark doesn’t budge, only another giggle being left out, “Mark.”

“29.”

“Seriously,” Jaebum says scouting closer, “You will not make more than last time.” Mark laughs for real this time not even bothering to answer, letting that be answer enough.

Before Mark knows, the next time he goes up Jaebum is right _there_ , Jaebum might have scouted closer than he expected and before Mark can say anything, he feels a soft pressure on his lips, “Wait, what.”

“Are you gonna stop now?”

Mark freezes for a second before cackling and going back to the sit ups, “Oh my god.” He winces as he feels his abs _hurt_ even more that they were already and implores trying to catch his breath and keep going, “Don’t make me laugh please.”

It seems to be just the thing to say because now every time Mark goes up Jaebum is there to meet him. It just causes Mark to giggle every time and he can see and feel Jaebum’s mouth also turning up.

“I can’t believe you.” Mark whispers into Jaebum’s lips as a last burst of giggles pasts him.

Jaebum gives him a last peck before scouting back, “But it worked.”

Mark lies back down and closes his eyes trying to catch his breath and relax after the work he did and the giggling, which just made it worse, “What?” Between all the kisses they shared he had even forgotten the reason why they were doing all this - at a point, Mark was staying what felt like _minutes_ kissing Jaebum.

And he bets Jaebum won’t even try to do the sit ups again.

“I won, you did less than me. I did 34.” See, he won’t bother.

Mark shakes with laughter shaking his head, “You stopped counting before I even got to 20!” He sees Jaebum shrugging in the corner of his eyes and starts laughing even harder now, reaching for the water bottle Jaebum had left on the floor.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of the most self indulgent things i've ever written


End file.
